1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, an apparatus, and a computer program product for generating, editing, and viewing a device layout diagram that displays an arrangement position in an installation area of an input/output device connected to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are device layout generation systems for generating a device layout map (a device layout diagram) in which an arrangement position in an installation area of an input/output device such as a printer and a multifunction product (MFP) connected to the network is displayed. For example, such a device layout generation system is known from a first conventional art (disclosed by “NetSpot Console” in http://cweb.canon.jp/drv-upd/netspotsuite/console/wincon.html) and a second conventional art (disclosed by “Web JetAdmin Software [Japanese version]” and “Web JetAdmin Software [English version]” in http://h50221.www5.hp.com/CPO_TC/printer/wjet/sw_wjet.html).
In these conventional arts, a device layout map, in which the input/output device corresponding to a device icon is arranged at a position where the device icon is arranged, is generated by arranging the device icon indicating the input/output device on a screen displaying the installation area such as a floor.
FIGS. 18A to 18D depict display screens displayed by a device layout map generating process in the device layout generation system according to the first conventional art. In the first conventional art, as shown in FIG. 18A, a layout map in an installation area 2202, for which a device layout is to be generated, is displayed on a screen. When an optional icon from device icon groups 2201 in the upper part of the screen shown in FIG. 18A is moved to an optional position in the installation area 2202, as shown in FIG. 18B, a pop-up screen 2203 is displayed, and a selection screen for selecting a desired input/output device from a plurality of input/output devices are displayed on the pop-up screen 2203. On this selection screen, a device name of the input/output device, a product name, a network address, and an installation site are displayed for each input/output device. When a user selects an input/output device to be arranged in the layout map of the installation area from the input/output devices displayed on the selection screen, as shown in FIG. 18C, a device icon is arranged at a position on the installation area 2202 corresponding to the installation site of the selected input/output device, and the device name is added to the device icon and displayed. When a plurality of input/output devices are set closely in one place, as shown in FIG. 18D, a plurality of device icons are arranged in the same place and displayed.
FIGS. 19A to 19D depict a display screen displayed by a device layout map generation process in the device layout generation system as the second conventional art. In the second conventional art, as shown in FIG. 19A, a layout map of an installation area 2302 whose device layout is to be created is displayed on the screen, and on this screen, when an EDIT MAP button is clicked, an edit screen of the device layout map shown in FIG. 19B is displayed. The installation area 2302 in the device layout map is divided by grid lines, and a device icon can be arranged only in a unit of grid. A user selects “ADD” in Edit Option and “Device” in Item Option on the edit screen. When the user selects an input/output device to be arranged in the device layout map, by referring to an input/output MAC address obtained beforehand, and selects a grid corresponding to the installation site in the installation area 2302, a device icon is arranged in the selected grid, as shown in FIG. 19C. When a plurality of input/output devices are set closely in one place, as shown in FIG. 19D, a plurality of device icons are arranged in grids near the installation area.
However, the device layout generation systems according to the conventional arts have following problems.
In the first conventional art, an optional icon is selected first from the device icon group 2201. However, after the device icon is shifted to the layout map of the installation area 2202, an input/output device to be arranged is selected from a device list on the selection screen in FIG. 18B, and hence the device icon only acts as a trigger of selection of the input/output device. In other words, in the first conventional art, a shift operation of the device icon onto the layout map of the installation area is not associated with an arrangement of the device icon, and hence when the user performs the device layout map generation operation, the operation of the device icon can be confusing.
Furthermore, since the input/output device is selected after the device icon is shifted onto the layout map of the installation area, respective device icons in the device icon group 2201 in FIG. 18A are not allocated to actual input/output devices. Therefore, at the time of selecting the device icon in the device layout map generation, an input/output device of the company cannot be distinguished from input/output devices of other companies by the device icon, or the device icon cannot be selected based on advanced knowledge of functional information as to whether it is color or monochrome. Therefore, the user's operation becomes complicated, and it can be confusing.
When a plurality of input/output devices are set closely in one place, as shown in FIG. 18D, a plurality of device icons are overlapped and displayed in the same place. Accordingly, the user cannot ascertain the device information attached to respectively arranged device icons, thereby complicating a generating and editing operation and a display operation of the device layout map by the user.
On the other hand, in the second conventional art, since the device icon can be only arranged in the grid on the layout map of the installation area, there is no sufficient flexibility in an arrangement of device icons. Further, since the device icon is arranged in the grid, even when a plurality of input/output devices are set closely in one place, as shown in FIG. 19D, the device layout map does not show a closely set state in one place. Therefore, the arrangement of the device icons is different from the actual arrangement of the input/output devices, thereby making the device layout map inaccurate.